Las desventajas de ser el mejor amigo de Harry Potter
by Vulnera Sanentum
Summary: Harry y Draco se convierten en los mejores amigos más extraños de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, un incidente en la biblioteca se termina convirtiéndose en el punto no retorno, desatando sus deseos más profundos. Este fic participa en el reto "One True Pairing" del foro Las Casas de Hogwarts.


**_Este fic participa en el reto "One True Pairing" del foro Las Casas de Hogwarts._**

**AUTOR:** Vulnera Sanentum (yo)

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a ©J.K. Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama me pertenece única y exclusivamente a mí.

**PERSONAJES: **Harry.P/Draco.M

**Clasificación****: **NC-13

**GÉNERO: **Romance, humor, angst, fluffy.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Slash (relación entre dos chicos), lime.

**RESUMEN: **Harry y Draco se convierten en los mejores amigos más extraños de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, un incidente en la biblioteca se termina convirtiéndose en el punto no retorno, desatando sus deseos más profundos.

Palabras: 4.958

* * *

_Y si me conocieras como yo a ti,_

_deberías amarme, deberías saber que…_

_Los amigos duermen en otra cama._

_Y los amigos no me tratan como tú lo haces._

_Yo sé que hay un límite para todo._

_Pero mis amigos no me aman como tú-Ed Sheeran._

_**Las desventajas de ser el mejor amigo de Harry Potter**_

_(__Por: Draco Malfoy__)_

_**El inicio de la destrucción**_

Ser amigo de Harry Potter, no era como Draco había pensado en un primer momento. Bueno, tenía once años, no pensaba con mucha claridad.

Esa era la única explicación viable de que, en realidad, Potter estaba haciéndole un favor al rechazar su mano. Se ahorraría muchas molestias en el futuro. Pero Draco nunca ha sido muy bueno sobrellevando el rechazo.

Draco lo quería, lo quería en plan encaprichado, como cuando quiso el oso de felpa que olía a chocolate belga, o cuando para la navidad pidió una serpiente de mascota y al igual que también había obtenido todas las cosas que había pedido, él quería a Harry Potter.

Pero Harry Potter no quería nada de Draco, y eso, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, dolía un poco.

Sólo un poco.

Y Draco no entendía (realmente no lo comprendía), por qué no le agradaba a Potter. Sabía que después de que fue rechazado intentó sabotearlo y maldecirlo de todas las formas posibles. Pero lo único que intentaba hacer era lastimarlo, llegar a herirlo tanto como él se sentía.

Nadie había rechazado su mano antes, principalmente porque nunca la había ofrecido. Nunca había estado interesado en alguien, todos prácticamente le suplicaban, se ofrecían ellos mismos, le lamían el suelo que pisaban, porque sabía lo que les convenía. Draco nunca antes había estado interesado en alguien como lo estaba con Harry Potter.

Nunca se había obsesionado tanto con alguien.

Porque era un chico astuto, no necesitaba que le comuniquen lo muy loco que lo traía Potter.

-Tienes un serio problema, Draco-le había dicho Blaise, en el desayuno, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té. Él sólo había alzado una ceja.

-No sé a qué te refieres, _Blaise_-siseó, casi entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en molestar a Potter? Theo y yo nos hemos estado planteando…

-No me importa lo que estaban "planteando". En absoluto.

Blaise probablemente fuera el único capaz de mencionar el tema 'Potter' sin que Draco lo amenazara.

-…que si lo único que quieres es ser su amigo, es muy simple.

Draco fingió indiferencia, porque hablar significada una patada en el orgullo y ya estaba bastante pisoteado por Potter, no necesitaba mucha más ayuda.

-Es un Gryffindor, por consecuencia, un ser simple. Theo dijo que a ellos les gustaba la valentía, nosotros, los Slytherins, no calificamos entre la valentía exactamente. Asique puedes fingir.

-Estas repitiendo lo que Theo te dijo, ¿no?

Sonaba demasiado inteligente como para tratarse de alguien como Blaise.

-Tal vez.

Rodó los ojos olímpicamente y suspiró.

-No sé qué les hizo pensar que yo quiero ser amigo del Cara Rajada. Lo único que yo quiero es que lo expulsen de una vez por todas, eso es todo. Ser su amigo es lo último que yo desearía. Antes muerto.

Pero lo cierto era que mientras veía pasar a Weasley y a Potter, riendo animadamente, algo en su estómago se retorcía, lo que hacía que su pecho se apretara de forma dolorosa. No entendía. No lograba entender nada, ni por qué El niño que vivió había escogido de amigo a un traidor de sangre a comparación de él, un chico de buena familia y seguramente mucho más interesante que esa bola de pecas.

Su amistad había empezado de la manera más extraña y peculiar que Draco pudiese imaginar: Harry le había consolado, a los once años, con tan solo una sonrisa. Y fue cuando supo, que tal vez no sólo lo quería encaprichadamente. Tal vez, sólo quería a alguien, alguien para todo, para sentirse bien, jugar y divertirse como cualquiera. Sin sentirse presionado.

Como un niño.

Y quería que ese alguien fuera Harry.

Aunque en realidad, no fue cosa de elegir, sino que, simplemente había sucedido.

Así sin más.

Su padre le había mandado una carta mostrando su descontento (muy a lo _Malfoy_) al verse incapaz de convertirse en el amigo de Harry Potter. Draco no había entendido por qué su padre quería algo como eso, pero no replicó, en ese entonces. Después había conocido a ese muchacho desgarbado, con esos impresionante ojos verdes esmeraldas en _Tunicas Malkin_ y se había decidido desde ese primer momento, convertirse en el amigo del niño con los ojos del color de Slytherin.

Pero todo había salido mal, tan terriblemente mal, que Draco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo su plan se había destruido, el plan de convertirse en el amigo del chico que resultó Harry Potter. Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que lo rechazaran.

Pero sí había sucedido. Y desde ese punto irreparable todo se había ido cayendo. Su padre lo presionaba cada vez más, su madre ya no le enviaba los chocolates franceses que tanto le gustaban. Y mientras Potter tenía más fama (estando sólo en primer año) su padre más cartas indignadas le enviaba.

Y una noche se había sentido desbordado, no sabía muy bien qué había ocurrido, pero fue la noche que lo cambió todo. Que definió su destino.

Recordaba que temblaba. Se había sentido muy débil y sin darse cuenta había derramado una lágrima, mientras corría y se adentraba al bosque prohibido, sin ver realmente por donde iba.

Desde que tenía siete años no había llorado.

_-Los Malfoy no lloran_, le había dicho su padre casi gritándole furioso. _Llorar es de débiles ¿Tú quieres ser un débil, Draco?_

_-No, papi._

Draco solo había tenido cuatro años. Y había aprendido la lección a los siete.

Todo para que después haya salido corriendo y lloriqueando como una chica porque todo últimamente le salía mal.

Y Harry lo había encontrado, con esa maldita capa de invisibilidad, admitiéndole que lo había seguido. Al principio, ambos fueron hostiles, Harry todavía no se fiaba del todo y Draco se sentía humillado.

Pero sin darse cuenta, como sucede con las cosas maravillosas, algo había cambiado entre ellos.

Pero una mañana, así como se había sentido solo y traicionado, después con Harry se sintió libre y vivo. Así como había querido su amistad, ahora quería su amor.

Pero así como se había convertido en su mejor amigo, así de fácil podía perderle.

Al parecer con Harry nunca le era suficiente.

_Primera desventaja:__**Los mejores amigos, no convierten una guerra de cosquillas en "Oh-Dios-Mío-Tu-Piel-Es-Tan-Suave".**_

Harry mordisqueaba la punta de su pluma, solía hacerlo cuando estaba terriblemente aburrido o catastróficamente ansioso por algo.

Pero que alguien le diga, con un demonio, ¿por qué se veía condenadamente sensual haciéndolo?

Su rostro estaba serio, sus ojos verdes intentaban concentrarse, Draco podía verlo, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo, pero a juzgar por los suspiros entrecortados no parecía poder lograrlo con mucho éxito. El libro de Pociones estaba abierto a la mitad, mientras Draco fingía hacer anotaciones, pero continuamente se mordía el labio y sus ojos se desviaban hacia Harry. Quien últimamente parecía estar más perturbado de lo normal.

-Harry-lo llamó-. Harry-seguía sin obtener respuesta-¡Harry!

-¿Eh?-miró para varios lados, buscando su voz, al parecer se había olvidado donde estaba. Draco frunció el ceño- Ah, sí, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Que qué pasa? Pasa que te estoy llamando hace veinte minutos y estas en cualquiera. Ni siquiera estás prestando atención-aunque fuera cierto, Draco se sentía un poco traicionado, Harry no le estaba prestando atención, esa ere una de las cosas por las que se alteraba realmente. Lo hacía sentirse un niño en busca de la atención de sus padres. Siempre había querido que la atención de Harry esté única y exclusivamente en él y sólo en él.

Viendo su expresión refunfuñona, el rostro de Harry cambió a preocupación y un poco de culpa.

-Lo siento, estoy un poco distraído últimamente.

-Claro-no le creía ni un ápice, Draco era una persona que se enojaba con una sorprendente facilidad, por eso a Harry no pareció sorprenderse cuando sus siguientes palabras se convirtieron en cortantes y ácidos siseos- ¿Sabes? Creo que esto es una pérdida de tiempo, enseñarte Pociones no va a ayudarte en absoluto si ni siquiera sabes en donde estas parado.

_Y con quien,_ agregó su mente.

-Draco…

-No. Sabes que es cierto.

Estaban muy cerca, podía sentir el olor de Harry entrar por sus fosas nasales e instalarse en su pecho. ¿Cómo alguien podía oler a madera? También había una mezcla de verdes y estaba el olor a _Harry_, el olor a su piel, a sus labios, a él.

Draco se tenía que convencer de una vez por todas de que las cosas eran como eran.

Inalcanzables.

Harry Potter seguía siendo tan inalcanzable como cuando rechazó su amistad. Nada había cambiado, salvo que ahora lo veía todo un poco más de cerca. Un poco más. Pero nada más que eso. Porque Draco quería seguir teniendo a Harry Potter, lo quería todo de Harry. Y Harry seguía ofreciéndole sólo un trozo.

Un trozo que debía de ser mucho más que suficiente.

Pero, ¿por qué siempre tenía que ser Draco el que se quedaba afuera? El que lo hacía todo mal. El fracaso. Él era Draco Malfoy, ¿no podía ser suficiente?

Había veces en las que se desesperaba de tal manera, que pensaba que ya no podría soportarlo más. En donde la locura parecía ser la única salvación, mientras que en esas noches desveladas, se ponía a pensar. ¿Y si le devolviera el beso? ¿Y si también ansiaba tanto chuparlo, lamerlo, tocarlo, tanto como él deseaba? Porque Draco se tenía que morder los labios hasta sangrar para no comerle la boca.

¿Y si…y si también lo quería de la misma manera en que él lo amaba?

-Vamos, Draco, no seas aguafiestas-infló los cachetes como un niño pequeño, intentando reanimarlo. Maldito Potter ¿Por qué tenía la tendencia de ser tan malditamente adorable en momentos en donde Draco estaba esforzándose por estar enfadado?

Ahora tenía esa sensación de impotencia que tanto detestaba, cuando interrumpían su enojo con algo tan lindo como Harry. Como Harry intentado hacerle sonreír.

Harry hizo un mohín cuando Draco intentó ignorarlo ojeando unas páginas del libro de Pociones, sin verlas realmente. Al final, cuando Harry terminó por hacer un puchero que haría avergonzar a cualquiera, soltó una carcajada involuntaria.

-Eres patético, ¿lo sabías?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ese es mi trabajo-alzó el mentón, como si estuviera orgulloso. Pero lo cierto era que se burlaba de Draco, solía gastarle bromas al respecto. Harry hacía que Draco lograra reírse de él mismo. Algo que, sinceramente nunca había creído posible.

Y de repente tiró a Draco al suelo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Harry lo estrechó entre sus brazos, ambos chocaron contra una biblioteca haciendo que a los libros caer en filia, abriéndose cuando chocaban contra el suelo. Mientras los dedos de Harry se movían por su estómago, haciéndole cosquillas, mientras que, arriba suyo, sonreía burlón.

Estaban en una parte de la biblioteca completamente apartada. Casi en un rincón, pero hicieran el ruido que hicieran, no se escucharía absolutamente nada, pues Draco se encargaba de eso utilizando un hechizo silenciador. Harry era demasiado ruidoso y escandaloso al hablar. Llamaba mucho la atención y a Draco no le gustaba. Draco lo quería sólo para él. No quería que nadie fijara su vista en él, ni que le hicieran preguntas, ni que se le propusieran. No quería que la atención que Harry le proporcionaba fuera reducida.

Podrían follar ahí. Y nadie se daría cuenta.

Mmmh.

Follar entre libros, ¿cómo sería? Draco se moría por saberlo.

Aunque no podía pensar con mucha claridad, Harry metió sus frías manos debajo de su camisa-ya completamente desarreglada y arrugada-, provocándole escalofríos, y no precisamente por el contraste de la temperatura.

Sus manos eran grandes, pero él no podía parar de retorcerse debajo de Harry, riendo, cada vez con voz más ronca. Odiaba las cosquillas y Harry lo sabía, y siempre mientras tenía la oportunidad lo provocaba.

Pero cada vez intentaba zafarse con más ansias, el aire le faltaba, estaba jadeando y Harry tenía una mirada extraña impregnada en sus ojos, también jadeaba.

Draco tenía miedo de que si disminuía un poco las cosquillas, de su boca saldrían gemidos en vez de risas.

-P-para-jadeó-. Harry-suspiró-. D-detente…

Su voz había salido más aguda de lo había querido. Peor Harry se había detenido, y ahora sólo eran un enredo de piernas y túnicas desparramadas. Mientras que podía sentir las caricias, que sin darse cuenta, Harry había estado haciendo en círculos alrededor de su cadera.

De repente, todo se había detenido.

Sus rostros estaban casi a un suspiro de distancia. A Draco se le había cortado las respiración, sentía su pecho moverse de forma extraña, como si el Monstruoso libro de los Monstruos habitara allí.

Los ojos de Harry estaban más oscuros que nunca. Tenía la boca abierta y parecía completamente hipnotizado, embelesado.

El aliento chocaba contra los labios de Draco, pero no podía apartar la vista, de sus ojos, de su boca. Estaba estático, pero todo su interior vibraba.

Harry lo miraba de una manera en que nunca lo había mirado, estaba oscurecido, parecía poseído. Y sus pupilas iban de arriba abajo, mirando desde sus labios hasta sus ojos, labios, ojos. Con sus manos (que ya no estaban para nada frías) fue subiendo su camiseta, arrastrando sus manos sobre su piel, sintiendo escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo entero.

Podía sentir su respiración entrecortada mientras su pecho se agitaba, y subía y bajaba a una velocidad alarmante.

Su camisa estaba subida por completa, acumulando los botones hasta arriba, cuando casi en cámara lenta estos salieron disparados a todos lados. Draco se sintió expuesto, con la corbata verde entre su pecho desnudo, mostrando sus pezones rosados.

De pronto, se sintió sus mejillas incendiarse avergonzadamente de un color carmín.

-S-suave.

Tuvo que parpadear dos veces para convencerse de que había sido Harry quien había hablado, susurrante y entrecortado. Harry realmente no parecía ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. De lo que le estaba provocando a Draco. De la manera en que lo estaba siendo sentir.

Harry jadeaba, mientras veía su pecho pálido. Arrastró sus pulgares, duros y con callos como el resto de sus dedos, hasta sus tetillas, mientras que Draco contenía la respiración.

Tal vez fue el hecho de que Harry apretó sus pulgares sobre ellas fuertemente. Tal vez fue el hecho de que sus pezones se pusieron duros y erectos en cuestión de segundos. O el hecho de que Draco lanzara un gemido alto, casi un chillido, tan necesitado, que estaba seguro de que pasaría toda su vida avergonzado ante el recuerdo. O que justo en ese instante arqueara su espalda, mientras jadeaba con los labios abiertos. En la espera de un beso, que como era de saber, nunca llegó.

Porque Harry salió corriendo.

Draco nunca le había dicho a Harry lo sensible que era en los pezones. Una vez se había corrido mientras se los apretaba. Pero no lo había creído necesario.

Y se quedó ahí, tirado en el suelo de la biblioteca, con la ropa rota y desarreglada, con las mejillas sonrojadas, los pezones erectos y una erección que apretaba en sus pantalones.

Draco nunca se había sentido tan vacío y feliz al mismo tiempo.

_Segunda desventaja:__**Los mejores amigos, no se miran el culo.**_

Draco quería una explicación. Y la quería ahora.

No necesitaba ser un experto para saber que Harry lo estaba evitando. Como mejor amigo lo conocía mejor que nadie. Mejor que Weasley (_el segundo_, pensó Draco, con petulancia), mejor que Granger, mejor que cualquiera. Y había podido prevenir que Harry se sentiría avergonzado. Lo que nunca había prevenido había sido el incidente de la biblioteca; en donde Harry le había apretado, pellizcado, los pezones.

Se mordió el labio.

Joder, cada vez que pensaba en eso se ponía duro.

Pero temía que ese pequeño incidente terminara con años de amistad.

Esa había sido la razón principal por la que no se había devorado a Harry.

Draco no quería perderle. Porque que Harry desapareciera de su vida, significaba un montón de catástrofes.

¿A quién iba a impresionar con su sarcasmo? Sólo a Harry le gustaba su humor negro.

¿A quién iba a ayudar en Pociones con el pretexto de estar con él? Pociones era en lo único que Draco le superaba, y solían hacer bromas al respecto.

¿Con quién iba a jugar Quidditch? ¿Con quién iba a competir?

¿Cómo pensaba oponerse a su padre si Harry no estaba con él?

¿Cómo soportaría verlo de lejos?

Draco sabía que podía olvidar Harry. Que, si bien no iba a ser nada fácil, podía deshacerse del sentimiento atormentadoramente placentero de estar irrevocablemente enamorado de Harry Potter. Sí, por supuesto que lo sabía. Pero no quería. No quería que el sentimiento desapareciera. Tampoco quería que Harry lo hiciera.

En clase de Pociones volvía a evitarlo y eso que trabajaban juntos. En el mismo banco, como equipo. Y él seguía siendo ignorado.

-¿Podrías ir a recoger los ingredientes?-le preguntó Draco, en un intento de que al menos lo mirara a la cara. Pero sin siquiera volverse, se encaminó hacia la mesa, recogiendo las especias.

¡Lo trataba como a un puto desconocido!

Habían sido amigos, confidentes y competidores juntos durante seis años, Draco creía que merecía algo de crédito.

Era injusto que él terminara pagando las consecuencias de algo que Harry había provocado.

Aunque no es como si él se hubiera quejado…

Cuando terminó la clase, Harry salió disparado, sin mirarlo a los ojos y tenso como un arco, hacia la puerta, mientras que Draco lo seguía desde atrás.

-¡Harry! Harry, ¡Harry, detente!-Jadeaba, ya que prácticamente había estado corriendo.

Estaba huyendo de él. Como si Draco fuera un cualquiera.

-Sí, Harry, bravo, sigamos ignorándonos como si no fuéramos nada-es que no eran nada…más que amigos-. Eres todo un experto en el tema.

_Sigamos haciendo como que no nos importamos._

Aunque Harry no se dio la vuelta ni lo enfrentó, se había detenido en la mitad del pasillo, de espaldas, cuando Draco terminó de gritarle, se fue caminando despacio, como si llevara un peso sobre los hombros, derrotado. Permitiéndole a Draco tener una vista completa de su trasero apretado en esos pantalones muggle que hacían respingar sus nalgas. Ojalá pudiera apretarlas.

Suspiró.

Seguía terriblemente enojado con Harry, pero (¡el muy maldito!) tenía un culo de muerte.

_Tercera desventaja:__**Los mejores amigos no se besan con desesperación, simplemente chocan sus labios por accidente.**_

Harry lo estaba ignorando de tal manera que Draco se estaba empezando a cuestionar sobre su existencia.

Lo había buscado por todos los lados conocidos, incluso aunque hayan cambiado la contraseña de la sala común de Gryffindor, los leones eran tan poco originales que Draco no necesitó ser un profeta para averiguarla. Dentro de ella Draco se sentía como un intruso, vestido de verde escarlata, con su uniforme planchado y prolijo, alrededor de la muchedumbre enérgica y escandalosa. Lo había buscado con la mirada, incluso se había colado en su habitación, ignorando los insultos al pasar y esquivando los hechizos que le lanzaban, pues Draco no tenía muy buena fama en Gryffindor, y ser-o haber sido- el mejor amigo del Niño-que-vivió sólo aumentaba las sospechas, no importaba cuántos años hayan pasado. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Draco seguía siendo el Príncipe de Slytherin, idolatrado y odiado por muchos. Harry seguía siendo el líder de Gryffindor, y aunque la rivalidad había menguado considerablemente, algunas cosas simplemente no cambiaban. Así como Weasley seguía siendo pobre, y él seguía siendo rico y Granger una sangre sucia.

Harry no le tenía permitid decir la palabra "sangre sucia", una de las veces por las que discutieron bastante y muy fuerte fueron por las diferencias que los separaban. Al final, ambos habían cambiado para amoldarse a su extraña y poca convencional amistad. ¿De qué le servía haber sido mejor persona cuando no tenía a Harry sonriéndole?

No solo había ido a buscarlo a la sala común (cuatro veces en esta semana), sino que también lo perseguía a los lugares en donde más frecuentaba, pero Harry rehuía de él, y como pudo notar estuvo faltando algunas clases (las que tenían juntos, y se sentaban juntos), tampoco comía en el Gran Comedor.

¿Hasta qué punto tiene Draco que ser miserable para que Harry se dé cuenta de que no es nadie sin él?

No era nada sin él porque no quería ser nadie sin él. Todas sus ambiciones y sueños no significaban nada sin Harry.

Era su elección, lo sabía. Era su propia elección lo que lo estaba haciendo sufrir. Peor ya no podía volver atrás.

_Ya no importaba._

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?-Había preguntado Blaise esa mañana, burlón.

Y Draco lo había mirado como si quisiera exterminarlo, sí, de esas miradas letales marca Malfoy.

-Púdrete.

Se levantó de la mesa del gran comedor, sin siquiera haber tocado su desayuno y se fue directo a donde fuera, menos ahí. A cualquier lugar.

Dobló por un pasillo a la derecha y antes de que pudiera verificar en dónde se encontraba chocó contra un pecho duro y trastabilló, pero no cayó al suelo, pudo sentir como la otra persona sí caía.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas!-Le gritó sin mirarlo, no estaba de humor y si no hubiera reconocido la voz, seguramente se hubiera marchado sin mirar atrás.

-Lo siento…-mustió la voz desde el suelo.

Harry se veía tan miserable como Draco, tenía ojeras y llevaba la ropa más desprolija de lo normal.

Le debería estar costando estudiar, ellos siempre estudiaban juntos, Harry lograba relajarse cuando hablaban y se concentraba si Draco le explicaba las cosas. _Granger lo debe de estar haciendo puré_, pensó. Porque sabía que Harry no se sentía cómodo con su amiga, si no más bien presionado. Tampoco se debería de estar cuidando, ya que Draco organizaba parte de su vida, el hecho de que coma sano y no puras chatarras, también arreglaba su corbata, aunque de alguna manera siempre terminaba torcida al final del día. No era su agenda personal, pero lo cuidaba. Y a Draco le encantaba cuidar de Harry.

-Harry-susurró. Y entonces Harry lo miró a los ojos, temeroso. Era la primera vez que veía a Harry con miedo.

Su pecho se estrujó cuando observó que por su barbilla un hilo de sangre caía. Y sin darse cuenta, casi por instinto, se agachó hasta su altura y con el pulgar, delicadamente, como si se tratara de una escultura, lo limpió.

Harry se le había quedado mirando, y Draco ya no podía descifrar lo que sus ojos verdes querían decir.

Patético. Draco estaba siendo patético. Su pecho se apretó un poco.

Un poco de dolor. Un poco de felicidad, ¿qué más daba?

Agachó la cabeza, sin mover un músculo, sintiéndose la persona más estúpida del mundo. No recordaba que con Harry pudiera sentir tanta inseguridad.

_Cuando amas a alguien, le entregas el poder para destruirte._

_Para que esa persona haga lo que quiera contigo._

Y volvían a lo mismo. Mirándose, de esa manera bestial y desesperada.

Pero un beso lo significaría todo para Draco, calaría en lo más profundo de él y sabía, Draco sabía, que no podría soportarlo.

Entonces, ¿por qué lo estaba besando? No supo quién había comenzado o quién se había abalanzado sobre el otro. Pero Draco terminó apretando a Harry contra la pared, estando ambos agachados, mientras sus labios no paraban de moverse, dentro de uno, lamiendo el otro.

No podía detenerse.

No quería detenerse.

Se bebía los suspiros de Harry y Harry parecía absorber sus gemidos dentro del beso. Ansioso, casi enfermizamente rápido. Las veces que había soñado despierto con Harry, las veces en que había imaginado su primer beso, no había sido así. No sucedía de esta manera. Era lento, suave, deleitándose con cada movimiento, pero apasionado, como Harry. Pero ahora era diferente, parecía casi un beso Slytherin. Desgarrador.

La lengua de Harry invadió su boca sin permiso y él estaba quedándose sin aire. Los sonidos de succión eran electrizantes, como su cuerpo, que no paraba de estremecerse. Mientras que con desesperación una mano se aferraba en un puño en la ropa de Harry, y la otra se enredaba en su cabello, jalándolo y tironeando de él.

Si no se separaban, iban a terminar asfixiados. Lentamente sus labios quedaron solo a centímetros de distancia, como si no soportaran estar separados. Estaba jadeando, Harry también, sentía saliva acumulándose en su boca y se sentía temblar. Pero Harry, ahora, parecía tener una mirada decidida, casi empecinada. De esas decisiones suicidas Gryffindor que solían armarse en su cabeza.

Inspirando todo su valor, miró a Draco a los ojos de manera tan penetrante que le resultaba imposible apartar la vista, sus ojos verdes estaban casi completamente oscuros, y cuando habló sobre sus labios, dejando caer su aliento, fue como el viento, como un susurro.

-Te he echado de menos, Draco.

Se levantó, dejando a Draco en el suelo, con un repentino vacío frío que demostraba la rápida ausencia de calor. Y mientras caminaba, sus pasos resonaban por el pasillo, haciendo eco.

Tal vez, algunas cosas sí cambiaban.

_Cuarta desventaja:_ _**Los mejores amigos no follan entre ellos, sólo acompañan tu borrachera de la forma más placenteramente posible.**_

Ni siquiera había pasado un día entero y Draco se sentía desmoronar. No sabía si en buen o mal sentido.

Su mente no paraba de rememorar el beso, una y otra vez. Le dejaba una sensación de pesadumbre y una corriente eléctrica que hacía a su cuerpo temblar.

En Gryffindor había una fiesta. Lo sabía porque Harry lo había invitado la semana pasada, antes de que sucediera…lo que sea que había estado sucediendo.

Harry y él había estado bromeando acerca de la fiesta y Draco le había apostado que si Weasley lograba declarársele a Granger, como dijo que haría, estaba seguro de que Blaise lo golpearía. Harry seguía sin creerle que su amigo estaba enamorado del pobretón. Por supuesto, nadie (ni el propio Blaise) había tomado consciencia de ello. Draco se había dado cuenta solo. Y entre él y Harry bromeaban sobre ello. Y Draco realmente extrañaba su risa.

¿Debería ir? ¿Harry espera que Draco esté allí? Porque cada vez que recuerda la manera en que le susurró que lo echaba de menos, a Draco se le detenía el corazón, mientras que su mente hacía conjeturas, inconscientemente, había una parte de él, que se ilusionaba.

Pero pensaba que no ir sería de muy mala educación y porque en el fondo, desea ver a Harry, desea que le dé una explicación, desea que Harry le diga lo que quiere escuchar.

Después de mucha divagación, se vistió de manera informal y con una máscara de falsa ignorancia se encaminó hacia la torre Gryffindor.

Con un último suspiro, dándose ánimos, se adentró a la jaula de los leones.

Parecía que había llegado bastante tarde, porque todos parecían bastante idos (y bebidos) como para darse cuenta de su presencia. Buscó durante un rato a Harry, preguntándose por dentro, si había sido una buena idea ir.

Estaba demasiado nervioso, se sentía un poco raro, estando en un territorio en donde ni siquiera notaban que estaba ahí. Entre trago y trago el miedo había menguado (aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo habían traído el whisky de fuego de contrabando, después de todo estábamos hablando de Gryffindors), pero ahora se sentía un tanto achispado.

Sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban en un abrazo posesivo, se tensó por un instante, pero se sentía demasiado borracho como para defenderse. Después olió esa particular fragancia a pino y madera mezclado con alcohol y lo comprendió.

-¡Draco!-gritó riendo.

-Hola, Harry-saludó con una sonrisa boba. No estaba tan bebido como Harry, pero se sentía ligeramente mareado y todo se movía un poco borroso, pero estable. En cambio Harry parecía una masa de felicidad, sonreía de oreja a oreja, con esos hoyuelos encantadores, mientras que sus ojos verdes brillaban. Y apestaba a alcohol.

Pero Draco estaba demasiado ocupado perdiéndose en su imagen, en su sonrisa, como para darse cuenta de algo más.

-Viniste-dijo como un niño, sonriendo casi descaradamente.

-Claro. Te dijo que lo haría-su garganta se negaba a pronunciar más palabras.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, estaba siendo acorralado contra una pared, mientras Harry lo besaba. Aunque seguía teniendo ese tinte desesperado y algo ansioso, fue más pasional, más profundo. O tal vez era porque estaba un poco borracho. Sólo un poco.

La boca de Harry sabía a alcohol fuerte y dulce, pero sus besos seguían siendo los mismos. El sabor no cambiaba.

-¿Sabes cuántas veces me masturbe pensando en volver a apretar tus pezones?-jadeó Harry sobre sus labios, sólo para volverlos a besar y arrastrarlo para hacerlo olvidar de todo. De todo lo que significaba estar con Harry. De todo lo que podía perder en el camino. Incluyéndolo a él mismo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó desnudo en una cama vacía y con la cabeza a punto de quebrársele, no se sintió sorprendido, después de todo, esa había sido una de las alternativas. Pero tal vez, sí un poco decepcionado.

* * *

Draco era testarudo. Lo sabía y Harry también. Asique, ¿qué tenía que perder? Ahora que ya se había arriesgado, se arriesgaría por completo.

Porque si él quería a Harry Potter lo iba a conseguir.

No podía cambiar a Harry a Slytherin, ni él convertirse en un Gryffindor, pero esperaba, que a pesar de sus diferencias, de sus amigos tan descontinuos y sus personalidades tan opuestas, poder estar juntos. O al menos intentarlo. Incluso aunque temblara como una hoja seca.

-Deja de ser un cobarde y bésame.

-¿Qué?

-Bésame.

-Los amigos no se besan.

-Pero los amantes sí.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, Draco lo besó, como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho. No un beso Gryffindor ni Slytherin, era un beso de _quédate conmigo._

Draco no podía contar todas las desventajas que le traía ser el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, y aunque estaba seguro de que ser su amante solo traería más problemas, correría el riesgo. Porque lo valía. Harry lo valía.

**_Fin_**

* * *

Tengo un límite de palabras, y máximo era 5,000 :(, les juro que yo quería darles lemon, esa era mi idea principal, pero tiendo a ser muy específica. No sé si salió como quería, pero así quedó.

Sé que quedan muchas dudas, o un par al menos. De, ¿por qué Harry se comporta como un cobarde "bipolar"? Pero es que yo iba a explicarlo todo en la parte del lemon o después, pero no me alcanzaba y bueno...

Espero hacer un one-shot aparte, dentro de este universo, para que queden aclaradas las dudas. Será un PWP ¡Porque, joder, yo quería lemon!

Lo que sea, ¿les gustó? Espero que sí. Lo hice con amor, a pesar de que me hubiese gustado escribir más, y es la primera vez que participo en un reto (y estoy un poco nerviosa). Me gustaría que dejaran un comentario para ver cómo les pareció o si, incluso, lo odiaron.

Voy a estar escribiendo tres longfics (¡ufff!), _Falling Faster_, _Eclipsis of virgins_ (que aún no le he publicado) y otro reto que no es Drarry (bueno, sí, pero son una pareja secundaria), pero que tiene una trama increíble. Estoy emocionada, jaja.

*¿Quién no quiere un beso Slytherin? XD, o tal vez uno Gryffindor (¿cómo se lo imaginan?), aunque supongo que un beso de _quédate conmigo_ les gana a todos.

Un abrazo,

-Vulnera


End file.
